


She's my Mother...

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bullying, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is Natasha's biological child, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, abusive teacher, in away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: It’s Parent Teacher conferences at Peter’s school to talk about his grades and mainly everything else. Though one teacher can’t help but talk about his “lies” along with a certain bully we all know to well.Though how is it going to turn out when they see that his mother is not what they think





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Peter Parker just your ordinary average teenager, goes to middletown high, transgender, lives with his mother, and is spiderman. Though what would say that he was the son of Black Widow? Think that it’s fake? Even more unbelievable than having a “internship” at Stark industries. 

Yeah he wouldn’t blame you if he heard that the first time but it’s true. Peter Parker is actually Peter Romanoff though he goes under the name Parker so people don’t know, though even if told they probably still wouldn’t believe him. Thanks to Flash people think that Peter’s internship at Stark industries was fake, though it was partially true as the internship was just a cover up because Peter really lived there. Also yes Peter is transgender recently just started his transition a couple of weeks ago going from Penny to Peter. 

Now in his English class it was almost time for the bell to ring. And Peter was finishing up as Mr. Wilson started to give an announcement to everyone “Okay everyone I’m handing out permission slips for parent teacher conferences on Friday I want these turned in before Friday or else you will need to personally reschedule a time to meet with me for your parents.” he holds up a stack of paper and starts to hand each student one as the bell rang. 

All the students got up and left Peter was about half way out the door before Mr. Wilson called to him “Mister Parker please come here please.” gulping Peter went over to his desk “y-yes sir?” 

He takes his glasses off whipping them with a handkerchief before putting them back on “Well Peter I wanted to ask you about the lie that's going around the school." 

"What lie sir?" 

"The one about you working at Stark industries." 

"oh yeah that one..." 

"Now Peter I know you've recently started your transition and you've been getting attention from it. But you can't go around telling kids around the school that you have a internship there. You know that they only let college students go there, and to even go as far to forge Mr. Stark's signature!" 

"Sir I'm not lying it is real-" 

Peter gets cut off 

"Enough Peter. I don't want to hear anymore! On Friday I'm going to talk with your mother about this and to see how long you should be suspended until this lie of yours dies. Is that clear Peter?" 

Peter looks down "yes sir..." 

"Good now please leave and I suspect that paper turned in by tomorrow!" he says giving Peter a paper pushing him out of the class room and slamming the door once he was out. 

Peter sighed carrying the paper in his hand on the way out to where happy picks him up. Not before catching the attention of Flash as he came over "Well if it isn't Penis Parker! Get in trouble again?" he laughs "That's the fourth time this week, gee your lie has got to be the biggest talk of the school." 

"it's not a lie.." Peter grumbled. Flash grabbed him by the shirt "What you say?" 

"It's not a lie it's the truth." 

Flash growls "you stupid bitch! I'm going to enjoy knocking you into next week Penny!" he raises his fist but a tap came to Flash's shoulder they both looked to see MJ standing there with a pissed off look "Hey Eugene didn't your mother teach you not to beat up someone smaller than you? Or is your skull that thick to not know?" she asks. 

Clenching his fist tightly Flash just gave her a glare before putting Peter down "your lucky Parker!" before walking off. 

"Thanks MJ." 

MJ shrugs "no problem loser. Seriously you got to tell someone about this." 

"They won't believe me MJ. All the teachers think I'm a liar." 

"Not the teachers you goof your mom or anyone at the tower." 

Peter shushes her and tells her in a whisper tone "I can't then they'll find out that I'm the son of Black Widow." 

They make it out to the front of the school "what's so wrong with that? Maybe people would stop picking on you." There was a car honk Peter looked seeing Happy's car "I-I'll think about it, see you later MJ!" he waved before walking over to the car getting in. 

~~~~~~~

Once at the tower and getting to the penthouse Peter sat on the couch his head in his hands "Young Parker what troubles you?" Thor asks sitting down next to him. 

"My school is having parent teacher conferences and I might be suspended because my teachers think I'm a liar." 

Thor puts a hand on his chin "that does sound troubling. Can miss Widow not make it to the conferences?" 

"I don't know. Mom's usually busy and I don't really like to bother her if she's on missions." 

"That so? What if I accompany you to them?" 

Looking up from his hands with surprise "Really you'd do that Thor?" 

Thor chuckles "of course I'd love to go with my nephew!" he ruffles Peter's hair playfully. Peter smiles "thanks uncle Thor. Umm.. would you sign this please?" 

"Of course man of spiders." he takes the paper getting a pen and signing his name on the parent/guardian line. Now this was going to be a real interesting conference with his teachers. 


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by as Friday came around. Peter saw his mom through the week but still didn’t want to bother her, that morning after fixing some waffles and sitting down at the table next to his mom and Tony. Peter started to eat his breakfast while thinking of how Thor was going to be at the conferences “Hey Petey you doing alright honey?” Natasha asked getting him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh? Y-yeah I’m alright mom just thinking about school is all.” 

“Really? Is everything at school doing okay. You don’t look like everything is alright.” 

“Don’t worry I’m fine mom.” he quickly finishes his waffles kisses his mother on the cheek grabs his bag and leaves. 

“Somethings not right. That doesn’t feel like the Peter we know and love Nat.” Tony says looking up from his phone. “You got that right Tony.” Nat replies 

“Perhaps I can tell you about it miss Widow.” Thor comes in with his plate of breakfast 

“Is there something he’s not telling anyone Thor?” Tony asks 

“Indeed, young Parker- sorry young Romanoff is having something at his school called Parent teacher conferences. He didn’t want to bother you Widow as he knows that your busy most of the time, so I agreed to go with him.” 

Nat gives a saddened look “My poor baby, I always have time for him no matter what it is.” 

“So what are you going to do Red?” 

Smiling Nat responds “I think I have an idea for tonight. Thor you can go to Peter with his first teacher, and the rest.” she looks at Tony and the other heroes around the tower “leave it to us.” 

~*~*~*~

At the end of the day Peter decided to wait at school for Thor to come. And not because Mr. Wilson gave him detention for "faking another signature" when in actuality it was the for that reason! So there the poor boy was as he waited for his uncle to come and get the day over with, by this point Peter didn't care if he got suspended anything would be better than being at a school where a teacher abuses their power. 

Sitting in the ALC the teacher's desk phone rang he picked it up answering "hello? Yeah he's here... okay I'll send him down." he hangs up the phone "Peter your uncle is here for your conference with your science teacher, take your stuff please." 

"Yes sir." Peter picks up his bag walking down to the hall seeing other parents with their kids. Even Ned and MJ had their parents over, Flash smirked laughing at Peter from what he knows Parker had no family and lives with busy foster parents. Parker not Romanoff if only he knew the truth which would be in a few minutes. 

Once getting down to his science teacher's room he was greeted with a hug from his uncle "there you are my nephew. Was school today okay as usual for you?" Peter only nods in the arms of his uncle before being let go of and they sat down at a table. Peter gets out his laptop and shows his grades on Powerschool to Thor. 

All A's and B's except for English which was a D and Peter knew why but this wasn't the time to talk about it since he was in his science teacher's room who was called either Mr. Jackson his first name or Mr. Bank his last name students could go for either or. 

Mr. Jackson sits down in front of them noticing who Peter was with he was quite a fan of the avengers "Hello.. I-I'm Mr. Jackson Peter's science teacher, y-your his uncle correct?" 

Thor nods "Yes. Peter here is the best nephew!" he wraps a arm around Peter pulling him close making the boy blush with embarrassment. 

"W-well I have to tell you that Peter is an excellent child in my class he takes his work very seriously to have it done and turned in on time." Mr. Jackson gives a few papers that Peter turned in now graded having all As. 

Thor smiles while looking at the papers "This is fantastic! I always knew my young nephew was very smart the minute I saw him when he was born." that called Peter to go red more "Uncle Thor..." 

Thor realizing what he was doing clears his throat "sorry I just get very joyful knowing my nephew is doing good." 

Mr. Jackson nods "Well I assure you he's my top student. You can go to your other conferences now if you like I-I'm sure the other teachers he has can say the same." The two start to get up but stop when Mr. Jackson calls "Wait! Can I get a picture first?" 

"Why of course!" Thor responds smiling as they take a selfie together. Peter rubs his arm awkward in the situation "I'll see you in my next class then Uncle.." 

Peter walks out not hearing Thor call out to him that another family member will be there. 

~*~*~*~

When walking to his next class Peter heard a few of the other students talking in the halls while their parents were meeting their teachers. 

"Did you here? Thor is at the school!" 

"Yeah heard he was with Peter." 

"Wow, I feel sorry for Peter having to pay one of the avengers to come down with him." 

Why can't they get it? Why can't they just believe him? Peter sniffs whipping a few tears away as he was arriving to his second bell room social studies. Entering the room he saw someone sitting with the teacher talking with each other. 

Getting a closer look seeing that it was uncle Tony. 

"Mr. Stark!?" 

Tony turns around and waves "Hey kid good to see you." 


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little author's note and bit of a rant.

I recently saw a comment on this story saying that the story got ruined because I added the transgender Peter. I replied to them informing that if they don't like it don't read it and a bit of other stuff to. 

Though I just want to make a point for me and other people that like to use transgender Peter in their stories. It's what makes me happy and probably as well for other authors that like trans Peter even though I'm not transgender, I like to write it! And if you don't like it don't read the story and leave stupid comments saying "_You could have made this a good fanfic, but you didn't. You had to include the transgender fact. And now you don't get kudos._" 

*Shrugs* 

So I don't care if you don't give kudos, there's a lot of other people who give kudos to me. One less doesn't matter to me and other people actually like the story. But yeah if you don't like transgender ideas just don't read it it's that simple! If anyone out there is an author who gets hate because of trans spiderman or other characters. Just ignore what those people have to say as there are a lot of other people who love your stories and encourage you to make more. Even me :) 

Keep up the great work. 

See you in the next chapter - _Chibi_

** Everyone I know you all have opinions but I don't want fights in the comments please**


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing this was very unbelievable Tony Stark Peter’s father figure and mentor was freaking sitting with his english teacher he only questioned what they were talking about him before coming in. 

“Yes why don’t you come up Peter.” his teacher said pulling up a chair next to Tony for him to sit down at. As much that Peter wanted to just crawl in a hole and die he had to sit down so he walked over to the table and sat down trying not to make eye contact with either of them. 

“Umm… Was I interrupting something important?” 

“No not at all Peter, your- wow I can’t believe I’m saying this! Your father just came in just before you did and greeted me.” Mrs. Smith said a little excited 

“Okay…” 

Mrs. Smith folded her hands on the table, “I’d like to say Peter’s grades are very incredible. Now I don’t like doing things on paper so we do our work on computers in this class.” she gestures to the computer cart a few feet from them. 

Tony chuckles “That’s cool to know Peter’s mostly a tech kid anyway.” 

Mrs. Smith gives a light laugh “yeah he’s very good at computers. Though there’s another thing that I’d like to talk about.” 

“What is it?” Tony looks at Peter who quickly turned the other way afraid of what Mrs. Smith will say to him. 

She clears her throat and continues “Well I’ve noticed that when Peter is here he seems to get bullied by a few other students I thought maybe he would like to talk about it with someone that he comfortable around like his father or mother.” 

Peter glances at Tony his eyes looking like they might pop out of their sockets “Kid is this true?” Gulping Peter gives a slight nod “Y-yes it is..” he says softly 

“Now Peter no one is against you. But we need to know how long they’ve been bullying you, since I’ve noticed that they have been sending death threats to you and saying you should kill yourself.” Mrs. Smith continues rubbing the boy’s shoulder to give him comfort. 

Peter sniffs “They’ve been doing it since I came out as trans.. I try to ignore it but it gets to me sometimes and I don’t want to bother Mr. Stark- Dad or mom about it…” he clutches his pant legs pulling on the fabric. 

Tony pulls his nephew/son into a hug rubbing his back “don’t worry, it's okay. Peter you know you can tell your mom, me or anyone about this we’re there for you alright.” 

Nodding Peter pulls from the hug wiping a tear from his eye smiling. Mrs. Smith smiles “and if you’d like anyone else to talk with feel free to stop by at the psychologist's office okay.” 

“Okay Ma’am.” 

The teacher smiles and pats his shoulder “Good boy. Now don’t worry about those students I’m going to talk with them and their parents tonight and have them suspended. You are free to go now I have another student coming in.” 

Peter looks behind himself at the door seeing MJ there giving a slight wave. He smiles and waves back at her. Tony gets up from the chair stretching and getting up “alright come on kid.” he puts a hand on his shoulder leading him out to the hallway. 

“So your getting bullied because you came out as transgender?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for not telling from now on I promise to tell what is actually going on at school.” 

Tony smirks ruffling his hair “Good. Now I need to get going.” 

“What? I thought you’d be taking over for Thor?” 

“Nah. Sorry kid got a meeting but I promise to be back later. Plus there might be a surprise for you.” he winks before walking off. 

This left Peter confused what could he mean surprise? Shrugging he thought he just have to wait and see. Next class was Prob and Stats with Mrs. Wilson or miss Erin Mr. Wilson’s wife though unlike him she was much more nicer than her husband she always made class fun. 

Going upstairs into her room he saw Dr. Banner! Of course he’s a math genius why wouldn’t he be here. 

“Hey Peter. Man this was hard to find your teacher had to get a few things she graded for you.” 

“Hi uncle Bruce. Nice to see you.” Peter waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you everyone for support, tbh I would have never thought to get so many comments of people loving Trans! Peter, though make sure to give love to other authors who do to I'm sure they'd appreciate it! I'm also into some trans Eddie Brock x Venom(symbiote) I think that is my next fanfic that I should write after my long list of other fanfics I have to finish. IDK


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidently posted this on the wrong story before, now it's home where it belongs ^^;

The two of them walk around the room a bit while Bruce tries to make some conversation “So this is your school that I’ve heard about? It’s very nice looking school Pete.” 

Peter blushes a little rubbing the back of his head “Um.. yeah it’s nice. Have you ever gone here Uncle Bruce?” Bruce shakes his head “No, Peter I went to school different than yours, though I would love to go here all the students are very smart. I know you could surpass what they teach here you are the son of Nat and mentee of your uncle Tony.” 

Peter chuckles a bit “yeah, but I like going here even if I know this stuff already.” 

Just then the door opens and here comes Mrs. Wilson hands filled with papers that belonged to Peter and the other students that came to her class. “Heyo I’m back, good to see ya Pete!” she goes to a table and puts down the stack of papers “phew! This is so hard to carry, so you ready to talk about how horrible math is Peter?” she jokes 

This made Bruce and Peter both give a light laugh “If you say so Mrs. Wilson.” they pull up a seat at the table and go over the usual that Peter is a good student, has good grades, show the papers of the classwork that he passed. The third time tonight and already Peter was starting to get a little irritated hearing the same thing. “Um.. Mrs. Wilson is it alright that I can step out and go possibly see my friends?” Mrs. Wilson nods “yeah sure go ahead just don’t burn down the school.” she jokes again. 

Peter smiles and walks out of the room seeing a couple students in the hallway with his hearing he could easily listen into what they were saying as he walked passed them trying to find either Ned or MJ and talk about random stuff. 

“Did you hear there’s avengers at our school!” 

“Yeah I took a picture with Thor and Dr. Bruce Banner! Here take a look!” 

“Who’d you say they were with again?” 

“They were with Parker. Out of all the people they chose to come with Peter.” 

“Probably paid them or something.” 

Peter sighed but continued on down the hallway, before getting stopped by Flash “Hey Penis! Word around school is that there’s avengers here with you!” 

He bites his lip but nods “Yes Flash that’s true.” 

“How’d you do it? Pay them with your parents money? Oh wait, wait I know you probably sucked and fucked them didn’t you? Was it good to feel them inside you?” Flash started to make lewd hand gestures. 

At this point Peter was at boiling point explosion rate how dare this punk say that about his family! To imagine that is what he thought then why couldn’t Peter do something about it? He could like mom told him ‘_if someone messes with you give them what for!_’ 

That’s what Peter did clenching his fist hard as Flash continued to mock and jab his stupid finger at Peter’s chest “hey parker! Why aren’t you answering! Huh scared to admit it, come on just say it! Say you did!” Flash picks Peter up by his shirt and shakes him to get an answer getting frustrated more “Parker you got five seconds before I pound you!” 

“Five…” 

This was it should he really do this? 

“Four…” 

No he shouldn’t even if he’s a bully. He didn’t want to be a bad guy 

“Three…” 

“Two..” 

“One!” 

Flash punched Peter in the face causing a black eye and a bloody nose. When coming back for another punch Peter took Flash’s hand and pulls it behind his back and putting him down on the floor. 

Flash groaned in pain while Peter stared blankly down at him he had enough of him. Letting go of Flash’s hand Peter turned to walk away but saw Ned and MJ in shock of what they just saw. 

“Ugh d-did you guys see that?” Peter asks snapping out of his blank stare 

“Um yeah the whole thing.” MJ says first 

“And it was awesome man! How you took his arm and flipped him like that could you teach me it?” Ned excitedly goes. 

Peter goes red embarrassed “ I don’t think so but my mom probably could teach you.” 

Ned’s eyes sparkle “wow! Taught by your awesome mother!” 

“Ahem.” They all heard from behind turning to see Mr. Wilson standing there tapping his fingers against his folded arms. “Now isn’t this surprising young Parker, beating up one of my best students.” 

“No, Mr. Wilson you don’t understand Fla-” 

“I don’t want to hear it miss Jones. Now Peter you are coming with me!” he grabs Peter hard by the arm “Mr. Thompson you may stand up and please.” 

Flash stands up Mr. Wilson looks at him “Please go get your parents, and Peter your mother should be at my room by now and with what happened here I’m sure she will agree that you shouldn’t be in this school anymore if you bully students.” 

He drags Peter to his room while Peter tried to explain but Mr. Wilson wouldn’t listen. Ned and MJ closely to try and get to the teacher. Down the hall Bruce saw the whole thing with Mrs. Wilson who sadly shook her head with how her husband was acting taking out his phone and texting Natasha that it’s finally her time. 

~*~*~*~

In Mr. Wilson's classroom he sat Peter down in a chair next to his desk, meanwhile he is writing the suspention form "You've really crossed the line this time Peter! First spreading rumors of a lie, forgering signatures, and now beating up students! I knew you were trouble the minute you walked through my door!" he rants 

Peter says nothing as he looks down at his folded hands. A knock comes from the door and Flash along with his parents come in his father giving a stern look of anger and his mother well it was hard to tell with all the makeup she had on. Mr. Wilson smiles "ah welcome Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, please sit down I'm just writing out Peter's suspention form to give to his mother." 

The three of them sitting at the table Mr. Thompson glares at Peter "You got some nerve boy, hurting my son just because of you jealous of him. You're lucky that we don't call the cops and press charges." 

Peter glances at Flash having a shit eating smirk on his face. "I see why you bully my son young man, he's richer than you and I know who wouldn't be jealous. But beating up the next Stark employee is very unforgivable." 

Mr. Wilson got up from his desk "now, now calm down. This mother will be here soon and I'm sure she'll give Mr. Parker a proper punishment for what he done." At this point Peter really felt like he was going to be in tears he really wished that his mom was here with him. Just then a light knock came at the door everyone turns around seeing one Natasha Romanoff. 

She gives a little wave to her son "Hi honey sorry I'm late. Now what was this about suspension I heard about?" she walks across the room going over to her son kissing his cheek in return having him blush. 

"Mom..." Peter groans whipping his cheek but secretly liked getting a kiss from his mom on ruff days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone accidently updated a chapter to the wrong story? I just would like to I'm not the only one who did a tifu.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the room besides Peter had their jaws dropped to the floor. Though after coming out from the shock Mr. Thompson spoke “what is this? Some kind of an act? There’s no way in hell that this kid got black widow to be here.” 

Natasha just gives a cold angry stare at the three of them “I assure you sir, I'm the real deal. Peter here is my son and I’ve come here to speak with the teacher something about suspending my kid. Is that right?” she says looking at Mr. Wilson she was not playing around Peter could tell in her voice sure to anyone else it’s her regular voice. But for Peter and everyone at the tower it was the ‘tell me the wrong answer and I’ll rip your throat out’ voice. 

Wilson gulped “y-yes ma’am. You see your… um.. Son has been lying and s-spreading rumors about working at Stark industries. Plus he beat up a student for no reason.” he motions to Flash giving his best puppy face to gain sympathy. 

This would work on any other person but Natasha giving a really look before getting up from her chair walking around “Is that so. Then why don’t we take a look at this young man.” she grabs Flash’s face inspecting him 

“Hey you can’t do that to my son!” Mr. Thompson screamed 

Nat gave a death stare at him “Don’t start with me sir. Or I might just have to break your son’s little face like he did to mine! But far more worse.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

Natasha let’s go of Flash’s face done looking at it “maybe it is maybe it isn’t but let me tell you. I’m a former assassin and a mother to my wonderful boy, and those are two things you don’t want to mess with.” she grabs onto his tie and pulls him close “I suggest you keep quite or you’ll be found somewhere not breathing.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” Mr. Thompson replies shakinly. Natasha smiles and let’s him go, before walking back over to Peter cuffing his face in her hands gently seeing his black eye and still a bit of blood coming down from his nose she takes a tissue from the tissue box and whips it away. She kisses his forehead before getting back up and turns to Mr. Wilson. 

“From what I’ve seen my child is the one who’s hurt and the other who has barely any harm done to him. And you think my son deserves to be suspended?!” she grabs the paper from his desk and tears it up. 

Everyone was shocked that black Widow just tore up something in front of the main teacher of the school. “Let’s see this one to.” she lifts up another paper of things Mr. Wilson hated about Peter “mmhm.. Don’t like how smart he is.. That he’s trans, which makes sense you seem like the kind of guy to be transphobic.. And other reasons that are true from what he says that you think is a lie.” 

She crumbles the paper in her hand and throws it in the trash “Alright Mr.??” 

“Wilson.” Peter speaks up 

“Thank you sweetie. Mr. Wilson if I ever find out that you are being an abusive to my little boy, I will find you, and I will make sure you never walk on this Earth again! Now I’m going to take my son to the principle along with evidence from the ‘fight’ a friend of mine got from security cameras and have that kid over there expelled oh and Peter will be home schooled until they find someone new to replace you.” 

“You can’t do that!” 

“Really? Well why don’t we ask your wife who saw the ‘fight’ with my friend and how you dragged him to your room.” she smirks 

The room was quite as everyone was speechless but Mr. Wilson only nods in defeat. “Good.” she walks over to Peter helps him up and walks out of the room. 

She lets out a breathe “well that was exhausting wouldn’t you say-” Nat didn’t finish as Peter hugged her tightly crying “Mom… thank you.. Thank you so much! I’m sorry for not telling you and.. And..” 

Nat rubs his back “shhh, shhh it’s okay honey. It’s okay, you’re safe.” she pulls from the hug whipping his tears away “come on let’s go get some ice cream.” she smiles 

Peter sniffs smiling “wait what about you telling the principle?” 

Natasha laughs having her arm around his shoulder “Steve’s taking care of it. Learned that your principle is a captain america fan.” she walks him to the exit as they leave the building. 

“Mom..” 

“Yeah Peter?” 

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for more so here’s more! The field trip chapter will come soon.

At the ice cream parlor Peter got vanilla while Nat got Cherry both sat down at a table to eat and talk about the conferences. “Peter, you know I would of been fine coming to the conferences with you if you’d asked me. I always have time for you sweetheart no matter what it is.” 

Peter licks his ice cream looking down “I’m very sorry for not telling you mom, I just think that if I do I’m keeping you from your missions.” 

“Honey missions are important to me, but your the most important to me than missions are.” 

She sighs taking another lick of her ice cream Peter does the same but taking a bite of his cone. “Have I ever told you of how you were born?” 

“Yeah a few times.. B-but I don’t mind you telling me I like hearing the story.” he smiles. 

Natasha chuckles “okay, so a long time ago I just escaped from the red room you were about seven or eight months along.” 

“And you started to feel me kick.” 

“Yep, I figured that it was just your usual kick but then contractions started and let me tell you they are not fun.” 

Peter laughs a bit “I bet, are worse than period cramps?” 

Nat gives a nod “they are word of advice from your mom if you want kids in your life adopt.” she laughs making her son laugh in return “Don’t worry mom I don’t plan on wanting kids.” 

Natasha smiles “Good boy. Now where was I.. oh yeah contractions. I wasn’t able to make it to the nearest hospital and knelt down on the sidewalk up against the wall of a building.” 

“Then a limo pulled up?” Peter pops in. 

“Exactly and it was none other than your uncle Tony. He helped me into the limo and told happy to drive to the nearest hospital.” 

She takes a bite from her cone and whipping any ice cream off her mouth with a napkin. “Though you weren’t a patient baby, so you were going to be delivered by your uncle.” 

“Was he nervous?” 

“Hmm.. a little but he held it together. When you were out and I saw you for the first time my heart melted. I just knew you were going to be a great person and here you are now my sweet boy and next soon to be owner of Stark industries.” 

Peter blushes “mom not so loud…” 

“Sorry honey. Point being you are always my priority Peter no matter what mission I might be doing I’m always there for you the most. ” 

They soon finish their ice cream cones and leave the parlor get an uber and head back to the tower for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone may be confused on why Natasha isn't using pronouns for Peter, she knows that calling him a baby girl or daughter in the story would make him anxious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to see a better relationship with Tony

After the conference week Natasha kept her word as Peter was now homeschooled until middletown found a new teacher to replace Mr. Wilson. Over the weeks Peter was given a booklet having all the work for the week in it from his other teachers and the young boy being the genius he is got each done in about an hour. 

Each Friday having a test for them and passed each one of them. Though the boy missed going to school seeing his friends and going to classes but didn’t want to suffer any consequences possibly from Flash if his suspension was over. 

A hand touched his shoulder “Hey sweetie, you doing alright.” Nat asks sitting down with him Peter nods “y-yeah I’m alright mom.” he smiles before starting to spiral “I just kind of miss my friends at school and learning from my different classes, but at the same time I’m worried that Flash might be back from his suspension and I don’t want to be picked on again.” 

“Peter you’re spiraling, take a deep breath and breathe out.” Nat says calmly rubbing his back while he does as his mother tells him. “All better?” Nodding again Peter replies 

“Yeah I’m better.” 

“Now you want to go back to school? But think Flash might be there to pick on you again?” 

“Yep.” 

Natasha takes his hand holding it in hers “Don’t worry honey. It’s your choice if you want to go back, I'll let you go back. Just promise me that if they pick on you let me know alright.” 

“Okay mom.” 

Nat smiles putting a hand on his cheek rubbing lightly and kissing his forehead “I love you Peter, now I need to go help set up the field trip plan with a school coming to the tower.” 

“Oh? What school is coming?” 

“Can’t tell you honey it’s a secret.” she winks and walking away “By the way, if you want you can go down and help Tony, just don’t make anything explode remember last time?” 

Peter sighed sitting back on the couch “Yes, mom I remember. But that was when I was still transitioning my hair was still long I didn’t know it’d be capable of causing things to knock over.” 

Natasha laughs “alright honey but still be careful you know stuff in your uncle’s lab can be dangerous.” as she walks away. 

“I will mom!” Peter calls back before getting up from the couch and going down to his uncle’s lab. 

~*~*~*~

Getting down to his uncles’ lab Peter walked up behind his uncle tapping him on his shoulder before shooting a web to hide above him a good technique learned by mom ‘always be silent and hide quickly when following or sneaking up on a bad guy.’ 

Tony turns around rolling his eyes “Ha.Ha kid I know it’s you.” Peter pouts coming down from the ceiling “One day uncle Tony, you won’t know it’s me.” 

“You need to keep working on it instead of just tapping on my shoulder. So your mother bring you down to help?” 

“Yeah I was bored and I already finished my homeschool work. What are you working uncle Tony?” 

Tony lifts up his gauntlet from his suite “Well I know you won’t leave me alone until I tell you so here we go. Something went wrong in one of my gauntlets last time we were on a mission and I’m trying to find a bug in it.” 

Peter’s eyes light up “I can try! Please, please please!” he begs. Tony sighs giving in “Fine you can help, but I swear if you cause another explosion you’re banned until graduation.” 

Peter groans “seriously! Until graduation?!” 

Raising a brow Tony responds “want to make it until your graduate college?” 

That makes Peter immediately shut up “Yeah graduation is fine.” 

Smirking Tony hands Peter the gauntlet so he could work on it and while he works on something for his nephew. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile with one of Peters’ classes they now just arrived outside of the tower. All the students were all on one side of the school bus to look out the window, and of course Flash was there done with his suspension still angry from what Peter did to him on the night of the conferences hiring the black Widow to come and say she was that trannys' mother. 

The bully made a promise to himself that if he sees that little dyke again he was going to make her pay. 

When everyone entered they were greeted by their tour guide “Hello everyone! Midtown correct?” she asked 

“Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Miss Abby, I’m the new teacher at the school, this is my first time here with the class.” The teacher responded 

The tour guide returns a smile “Nice to have you here and again welcome since this is your first day. My name is Amelia I’m an intern here and will be your tour guide for today.” 

She grabs a basket of lanyards from the welcome desk “Now before we get started these are all for you to have for the day for security and must be shown at all times while here.” 

Once done passing all the lanyards out Amelia asks “Any questions?” 

Instantly Flash raises his hand “does a kid named Peter Parker work here? He goes to our high school.” 

Amelia was confused at first but shook her head, “No, I’m sorry there’s no one named Peter Parker here especially from a high school. Stark industries only allows college students.”


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia was going down to the lobby for the tour that was coming today she lost a bet and had to do the next tour which was this one. She noticed Peter walking into the lab she blushed trying not to stare so he wouldn't notice her. Amelia has been working at Stark industries for a month now and hearing about the young boy genius Romanoff and this was the first time she actually seen him. 

With all the talk about him the girl started to get a crush on the boy him being seventeen and her eighteen it could work out right? 

Peter walked passed her and waved to her "Hi Amelia right? Nice to meet you." he smiles Amelia's blush grew darker but she waved back "n-nice t-to meet you to." Once he was out of sight she sighs "he's cuter than I imagined.." Before rushing quickly down to the lobby to greet the class. 

Soon getting down there Amelia met the teacher Ms. Abby who seemed very kind. Grabbing the lanyards off the welcome desk she passed them out to each student and asked if anyone had any questions before starting she sees a kid raise his hand 

"does a kid named Peter Parker work here? He goes to our high school." 

Confused Amelia shook her head “No, I’m sorry there’s no one named Peter Parker here especially from a high school. Stark industries only allows college students.” who was Peter Parker? The only Peter everyone knows here is Romanoff if there was a Parker wouldn't she see him in the intern labs? And wouldn't Mr. Stark say that he'd hired a high schooler? 

No time to question and waste time the tour needed to continue Amelia thought to herself '_Maybe Peter knows who the other Peter is. From what the other interns said Peter use to go to midtown high before getting home schooled._' 

~*~*~*~

Peter soon gets finished with his uncles' gauntlet it was an easy fix just a few things out of place in the wrist area. Tony comes back smiling "Wow kid you actually didn't explode anything this time." 

Peter laughs "guess no banishment for me!" 

Tony nods in agreement "yeah, it does. Ugh.. hey I was thinking would you like-" he sighs "this is hard to get out, look just come with me." 

"okay?" Peter placed the gauntlet on the work bench following his uncle to a private area not even mom was allowed in and this was certainly his first time being here "alright close your eyes." 

"really uncle Tony?" 

"just do it Pete before I change my mind" 

Peter sighs "fine." Closing his eyes Peter heard Tony press a button and things moving "You can open them now." 

Opening his eyes Peter saw a new Spiderman suite in a glass case it looked like his armor spider suite except with out the extra legs and the blue parts were now black. Walking up to it Peter's mouth was wide open, Tony gives a smirk "you like it kid? A little something to have you match your mom's colors. Her idea for your birthday and if anyone asks you don't know about it until your birthday." 

Peter nods "I won't say a word uncle Tony. This is so cool! I can't believe it thank you!" he hugs Tony making the man surprised at first but patted him on the back. 

"Hey, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Did you eat yet today?" 

"only breakfast uncle Tony." Peter's stomach growls making him embarrassed causing his uncle to chuckle "Well go down and eat. If you need me I'll be here." 

"okay." Letting go of his uncle waving goodbye as he heads down to eat. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Amelia was still leading the tour passing by the cafeteria to show the students where they can go for lunch. Flash was still bragging about the other Peter. 

"I knew I was right about Parker not being a intern here!" 

Geez what's with this kid telling everyone about how another student doesn't go here? Get over it already and continue on with today. A figure walking into the cafeteria caught her eye taking a closer look it was Peter! 

He looked over to her and waved Amelia blushes and gives a slight wave back. 

Peter didn't notice that the class she was giving a tour to was his as he just wanted to go and get something to eat. Though the rest of the students noticed Amelia waving to someone a few turned around but didn't get to see Peter. 

"Who were you waving to miss Amelia?" one of the girls asked 

"Was it your boyfriend." 

This caused Amelia to blush more "N-no that was just a um.. Miss Romanoff's son he's... very nice and sweet. Let's move on now!" 

She lead the class to an elevator to go up to the next level now the new gossip was who the Romanoff kid was and if he and Amelia were dating. 

Just great...


	10. A/N Proof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof of what GA is doing to me, I just got another stupid warning again

Here is proof of what I’m going through with the security system I’m talking about 

Chibithedragonkitty, (_It said my real name so I changed it to my username for Ao3_) 

The link at the bottom of this email is for something that was identified as inappropriate. You have received multiple warnings. Your administrator has access to this violation. Please refrain from storing or sharing inappropriate content in your files. 

If an item is not included with this email, it is likely that the file name, folder name or content is inappropriate. 

The GA Team (Hid the identity of them that’s their first two letters) 

***Link to She’s my mother.. doc***

I’m really getting tired of this I really am. For those who left suggestions on what I can do thank you but here are the reasons why I can’t do those suggestions. 

First logging into another account- I do have another account but I do not like to use it on school computers as I’m afraid that one day I might forget to log out and my account will be hacked. And I don’t like using it at home much IDK why I just don’t. 

Using word- It is a good idea but most school computers don’t have word. And my personal computer I use at home doesn’t have it either and I can’t install it. 

Finally from my own P.O.V I’m afraid to use my Wattpad as I’m being targeted on there as of Today they flagged two of my stories I sent an appeal to them and waiting to get a reply so that’s out until solved. Basically Google doc is all I got. I just can’t take all of this that GA is doing to me from what I was happy doing at school in my free time is making me feel anxious to do so and I’m starting to get ‘bad thoughts’ because of it. 

For those who don’t know my bad thoughts are thinking of harming myself. With all this stress and I just can’t take it anymore! 

I’m sorry with all the A/N’s and I hope to possibly see everyone in the next chapter. I will delete this soon but I just want everyone to see proof.

**_ Edit: Thank you everyone for the kind words I promise I will be back soon with a new chapter_**


	11. A/N

Hey everyone it's chibi here.

After so long I've decided to come back to this story. I've been getting better with my health since dealing with the GA team, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy new year. Along with a birthday to me I was born on Jan 1st. 

Anyway this wasn't to tell about my birthday. This is about me coming back and again I thank you all for the kind words while I was away. Also with Wattpad everything is good now. But I never know when I might do something wrong again in their eyes. 

So I'm going to try and see if I can start a new chapter tomorrow. By the way has anyone seen the witcher (Netflix) I've been thinking of possibly doing a one-shot with Geralt of Rivia and my OC. Those who've read my other stories know very well who she is, I like to use her the most. Before anyone asks no I haven't read the books or played the games only the Netflix version which is pretty good. 

Anyway see all of you in the next chapter 

_-Chibi_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Flash says that might offend anybody who is part of LBGTQ+ Community, there is no threat towards you. It's just how I write Flash a guy who hates Peter for being trans and thinks he's a girl that's a lesbian.

In the cafeteria Peter got a hot dog with mustard and was luckily to snag one of his mom's famous piroshkis with Cherry filling for dessert. The piroshki is a baked bun shaped like a boat that could be filled with a variety of fillings and his favorite was with Cherry jam or cream nothing tasted better than his mom's Russian cuisine!

Taking another bite tasting the sweet cherry cream his body was getting chills it "mmm! This is the best ever!" he exclaimed joyfully, he then felt his phone buzzing putting the piroshki down taking the phone from his pocket seeing multiple texts from Ned letting him know that Flash is talking shit about him on the field trip. 

Sighing Peter texts back '_He can talk about me all he wants, I'm enjoying my time at home._' after sending it the boy put his phone back in his pocket and went back to enjoying his lunch. 

Once done Peter throws the wrapper and napkins in the trash. He then starts to head to the elevator "Mr. Romanoff!" hearing his name get called the boy turns around seeing an intern running up to him the guy stops panting catching his breath "We need your help upstairs, can you come please?!" the guy was very distort shrugging Peter replies "Sure what do you need?" 

"It's hard to explain can you just follow me and I'll take you." 

Giving a quick nod the intern leads him to the elevator using his lanyard to get up to the labs of where the interns work. 

**~*~*Meanwhile~*~**

Amelia was just getting finished showing the class around the first few floors. "Okay, we are going to head up to the next floor where interns like me work at." she looks at Flash "and if this Peter Parker worked here he'd surly be on this floor with us." 

Flash smirks and whispers to his friends "This is the best day ever, Parker is going to get it when she comes back from her orphanage." 

his friends quietly laughed when one of them spoke up "I can't believe Penny paid black widow to come on the conference night." they laughed again as Flash spoke up thinking of a better reason why Natasha came "who knew black widow was a lesbian! Bet she had a great time rubbing against Penny!" he whispered so no one else would hear expect his friends who laughed. 

MJ near by heard everything along with Ned "I'm going to kill him." she grumbled with the way Flash was talking about Peter and his family "Ned if cops come by when I'm done with Flash you're my witness." 

Ned gulps but nods "okay, sure sounds good." 

Once up on the intern floor the elevator dinged letting the students out. Amelia stepped out first "welcome to the intern labs everyone. As you know this is where the interns help invent helpful inventions for Mr. Stark and the world, sometimes we get help from his personal intern." 

she blushes a little thinking about Peter. One of the students raised his hand "who is this personal intern?" 

"o-oh h-he's Miss Romanoff's son." 

Some of the students gave small gasps and started to whisper. 

"This Romanoff must be a real genius." 

"Yeah, who wouldn't be to get to be the personal intern of Tony Stark." 

"Are we not going to ignore that he's the son of Black Widow! He's probably a good fighter to." 

Ms. Abby shushed "Quite down everyone. I'm sure we'll meet Mister Romanoff soon." 

Amelia nods "Thank you Ms. Abby." she clears her throat "Please follow me please we can check out what some of the interns are making, and then have some time for you guys to build some mini robots." 

Her heart starts to speed up again '_I wish Peter could help me with my invention. It'd be better than doing the tour. I wonder if he'd liked to hang out sometime.._' 

Back with Peter he was helping the intern that came to him for help along with a few other interns about a blue print for their invention but each time they did it something would always go wrong. 

Looking at the blue prints it was quite simple "I think I found what's wrong." he puts the blue print down on the table "Just put something here to keep the invention together while cleaning the water when you put it in. So it won't fall apart." 

"thank you Mr. Romanoff!" the interns said all at once Peter gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of his neck "it's no problem guys really." 

He starts to walk out waving bye to the three of them "he's so amazing!" one said 

"Yeah I'll say we'd be no where without him and Mr. Stark." 

Once Peter walked out he stretched his arms out "what a day." 

He then heard a small gasp "Mr. Romanoff!" turning Peter saw Amelia coming up to him. 

"oh, hi Amelia." he waved.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Amelia got up to him Peter could see her face flushed "um... I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything." she says nervously. He waves his hand in reassurance "hey it's okay I just got done helping other inters do you need anything?" he replies

Amelia's blush grows deeper "I-I was wondering... would.." 

"Would what?" Peter asks tilting his head to the side a little. 

Amelia breathes in and let's it all out "Would you like to see the robots the school we have touring made!?" she closes her eyes face still a blushing mess preparing for the worst. Peter smiles "Sure I'd love to have a look and see what the students made." 

Opening her eyes "r-really?" she asks Peter responds with a laugh "yeah! Lead me to them." excited Ameila nods "okay mister Romanoff! Please follow me!" 

She then starts to lead him to the area of where the class was at she stopped him at the enertance "Stay here for a minute, I-I'd like to um.." Amelia whimpers going silent 

"you want to introduce me instead of me walking in with you?" 

"h-how'd you know?" 

Peter shrugs "Mr. Stark tells me it happens to him a lot. I don't mind if you do." he chuckles. Amelia's heart was going a million miles a minute she nods and goes into the room, Peter could hear her talking to the class. 

"Okay, everyone I got a very special guest for you. He agreed to come see the robots that you all built. Please come in Mister Romanoff!" 

He heard the students cheer as he walked in but soon the clapping stopped and everyone went silent to see Peter standing up in front of the class. Peter was shocked as well that this was his former class from Midtown! 

"What is this some kind of joke!?" Flash asked 

Amelia shakes her head "No, this is Mister Romanoff also know as Peter Romanoff. He's been homeschooled for awhile after leaving Midtown-" 

"That's a load of Bull!" Flash interrupted her "There's no way this prick is the person you're talking about! Bring out the real Romanoff!" 

Ms. Abby looked disgusted at Flash's behavior "Eugene, stop this! I will not have you insult Peter." 

Flash turned to Ms. Abby "Shut the hell up! I'm sick and tired of that little bitch! Think that he's a big shot! He's a nobody, a fucking orphan! Probably paid the tour guide to make him look like somebody important!" 

MJ clenched her fist ready to kill this asshole she got up but Ned held her back "Let me go Ned." she whispered angerly 

"No, MJ I don't want you to get banned from our friend's home. Or suspended from school which could happen to." he responds 

She sighs "alright but if he hits Peter I'm going to literally murder him." Ned lets her go and she sits down as Flash continues to rage. 

Both Amelia and Ms. Abby were getting very irritated by him about to say something when came a voice "So, I'm guessing your the problem Friday informed me about." 

Everyone turned seeing Tony "M-Mr. Stark I didn't know you'd be down here." Amelia said He looked at her and responded "Amelia when a problem comes you know I'm always there to work it out. Friday caught me up on everything with a kid complaining about Peter here." 

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry for my student." 

"No need to apologize ma'am I'll take care of it. Kid see me outside!" Tony looks Flash dead in the eyes with anger. Having the teenager gulp and following him out into the hallway. 

A few minutes later while Peter was looking at the robots that were made yelling was heard and not from Flash something on the lines being "NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE BANNED FROM HERE! Enjoy the field trip because this will be the last time you'll be at this company ever again!" 

Peter winced hearing his uncle so angry finally ending with "I'm going to call your principle and tell him to expel you from Midtown! And inform colleges that your parents even try to have you at to blacklist you good luck finding a good collage to take you and job!" 

Before Flash came back in defeated along with Tony incase he tried anything else. Peter, MJ, Ned and Amelia couldn't help but smirk to hid their laughter that Flash just got owned at Tony Stark. 

Once Peter was done looking at all the robots he stood back in the front with Amelia "Everyone did a very good job on your robots. I'm sure you'll possibly get a intern job here." he smiles 

"If that's all, I guess I can go now." 

"W-Wait! Mister Romanoff!" Amelia calls having Peter turn around "Yeah Amelia?" her face fully red she taps her fingers together "I-It'd mean a lot if you could join us for the tour!" 

"I.. Don't know.." 

"Aw come on kid, you know the ropes around here the most so how about it?" Tony chimes in 

"Please Peter!" 

"We're sorry we didn't believe you can you please join us!" 

The other students begged Peter sighed "okay. I'll join you guys but like all tours you guys can't come to my or Mr. Stark's personal labs." 

Ms. Abby smiled "We understand Peter." 

Amelia smiled to "okay um.. everyone please follow me and Mister Romanoff. W-Would you like to come to Mr. Stark?" 

Tony shakes his head "No, I got more work to do but have fun you guys!" he ruffles Peter's head before leaving. And giving Flash a death glare. 

With that both Amelia and Peter lead the group to the next part of the tour.


	14. Chapter 14

As they continued the tour Peter couldn't help but hear some of the girls whispering to each other about him and Amelia.

"_So since Peter is mister Romanoff, does that mean he's our tour guide's boyfriend?_" 

_"Probably, Peter doesn't talk about his love life much I've started to think that he was gay._" 

"_If they break up at some point you think he'd date me?_" 

He grumbled a bit of course him and Amelia weren't dating he literally just met her today! Even if she thought of dating him Peter wouldn't be interested he actually is gay, but didn't really want to come out to the school just yet. 

"So what's the next stop Amelia?" he asks 

"o-oh um.. the training area actually to show where the avengers train. I-I-I guess you already know about it.. with you being the son of Black Widow. Sorry I'm talking to much." 

Peter couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was acting making her go silent and blushing hard of embarrassment "Sorry for laughing you're just very cute Amelia." he turns his head back to the class "We're almost there everyone!" he says so everyone can hear meanwhile Amelia was processing what he just said "he.. called.. me cute..." she mumbled. 

Soon they get to the training area walking in seeing Black Widow or mom to Peter, Steve Rogers, and Thor working out. Steve stops seeing the crowd "Hey guys! We have some guests who've stopped by." he called to the others having them stop and coming down infront of everyone not notcing Peter yet. 

Amelia walked out from the group "hello avengers, I hope you don't mind us stopping by. We didn't know you'd be here today.." 

"No you're fine." Steve smiles "Since you guys are here would you like to ask us any questions?" In that moment everyone raised their hands. 

While Peter took that chance to back away slowly to not get embarrassed by his uncles and mother. Until hearing "Peter sweetie is that you?" too late he turned around seeing his mom looking at him. 

giving a sheepish smile he waves "Hi mom, uncle Steve, uncle Thor.." 

"Weren't you working with Tony honey?" 

Peter pouts a bit before speaking in Russian so no one knew what he was saying "Я работал с ним, но я проголодался, и он сказал мне пойти поесть." (I was working with him, but I got hungry so he told me to go eat. ) 

Natasha nods responding "Ты взял одну из моих пирошки?" (Did you take one of my piroshkis?) Peter sighs "да, но они такие хорошие! В любом случае, когда я закончил, один из стажеров пришел и взял меня. Короче говоря, я оказался здесь." (yes, but they are so good! Anyway after I was finished one of the interns came and got me. Long story short I ended up here.) 

While they were talking the students along with Ms. Abby, Thor and Amelia were wondering what they were saying. Steve waved his hand in reassurance knowing what they are saying thanks to Bucky and Nat both "Don't worry everyone. That's how they are when they don't want private stuff to be heard. Back to Questions." 

Natasha pulls Peter aside to talk with him more " есть ли еще что-нибудь?" (is there anything else) Peter looked at the ground trying to not make eye contact but Natasha puts her hand under his chin making him look back up at her "Питер?" (Peter?) she says giving a stern look wanting the truth. 

He sighed giving in "Флэш снова смеялся надо мной. Дядя Тони кричал на него, и теперь он забанен отсюда и в колледжи, в которые он может попытаться попасть, пожалуйста, попросите его пересмотреть это!" (Flash was making fun of me again. Uncle Tony yelled at him and now he's banned from here and colleges he might try to get into, can you please have him reconsider about it!) 

Natash ruffled his hair "Я посмотрю о колледжах, но не здесь." (I'll see about the colleges but not for here.) Peter smiles at his mother before hugging her. She chuckles ruffling his hair again "Давайте вернемся к вопросам" (Let's get back to the questions) 

Having him pull away as they walk back over to the avengers and class. 

~*~*~*~

At the end of the day all the students went down to the lobby. Peter high fived Ned and MJ before leaving "Did you tell your mom about wanting to come back to school yet Peter?" Ned asked 

"Yeah, she said I'm allowed back. Though with how mad uncle Tony was at Flash today, I'm thinking he won't cause me any trouble for awhile." he smiles. 

"Cool!" 

"It'll be nice to have you back loser," MJ smirks 

"Alright everyone back on the bus!" Ms. Abby calls 

The three friends do a fist bump before separating. Peter waved while still smiling as they left. Amelia gulped walking up to him "h-hey um.. Mister Romanoff I-I was wondering. Could you help me with my inventions sometime!" 

Blinking for a second Peter nods "Yeah, I don't mind" he smiles. Red was still all over the girl's face "I look forward to it.." she smiles before walking away to collect her things then go home for the day. 

"She's very nice." Peter says to himself he stretches one more time before heading back up to the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not over yet! An epilogue still to come! I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story and sticking with me through bad times. Even though GA team is still on my butt I'm going to continue writing stories until the day I graduate ( May 2020)


	15. Epilogue: She's my mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this picture works well for this story  
https://images.app.goo.gl/xgtmFW91fHNRcebe9  
Yes it's a link I'm very confused on how to upload pictures to Ao3

A few days later Peter went back to Midtown, all eyes were on him he could feel it while walking up the entry way of the school. Judging by the fact the avengers came to conferences and what happened on the field trip of course students would be talking about him!

Getting into the school he fist bumps Ned when meeting by their lockers "You're the talk of the school Peter. Most of the morning people have been talking about you being with the avengers though mostly you being Black Widow's son." 

Peter blushes in embarrassment "Yeah I can see that. I feel everyone's eyes on me, I liked it better when they thought I was a nobody." 

"Well get use to it, you're now the most popular guy at this school." MJ says coming up from behind them, Peter sighs "let's just get to class, I'm ready for this day to be over already." 

Together the friends walk with each other to their next class with most of the students in the hallway taking photos of them and recording on their phones to post on social media. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at Stark industries Natasha got off the elevator in the lobby to talk with Tony. Through the morning she had got nothing but calls from reporters wanting interviews with her and her son everyone now knew about, to the point of where she just threw her phone at the wall to make it shut up having it break. 

"Tony!" she yells toward him angry finally spotting him. He tenses up a bit. 

"What is it Nat?" 

"I want you to tell the media to stop calling me! I don't want interviews and I want to stop being harassed." she holds out her broken phone "This is what happened to my phone from all these fucking calls!" 

"Natasha calm down. I know people have been coming up to me about it to, I'll have Pepper set up a press conference and I'll let reporters know about you wanting your privacy along with Peter." 

"He's getting harassed to?" 

"Big time since kids at his school have been posting pictures and video clips on social media. Reporters have started to come to that school asking to see him and talk about him being your son." 

"Is the school doing anything about it?" 

"They got security keeping them out, but reporters are persistent." 

"Just do something about it!" Nat exclaimed before walking away cursing in Russian. 

~*~*~*~

After the bell rang for the last class of the day Peter and Ned walked together in the hallway "So where's Flash at?" he questioned 

"Didn't Mr. Stark tell you Pete? He got expelled when the principle got a very angry call from Mr. Stark this morning." 

Peter chuckles "No wonder it's been so peaceful today." 

They get out the door and were blinded by the flashes of cameras from reporters as well with them asking a million questions. 

"Peter what's it like as the son of Black Widow?" 

"Are skilled like her in fighting?" 

"Do you plan on taking over as the new Black Widow if your mother decides to retire?" 

The boy just looked at his friend "I'll see you tomorrow Ned!" he shouted over the reporters 

"Okay!" Ned yelled back 

Getting into Happy's car safely Peter was taken back home to finally get some peace from others if this was how being popular is like then he hated it. 

~*~*~*~

Once back home Peter's mouth dropped seeing that there were more reporters outside the tower "oh boy.." he frowns "I rather stay in the car then go out there to that mess." he holds his backpack close to his chest as it was starting to hurt having a tight binder on today. 

"Don't worry Peter, Tony has it handled" he hears happy say in the front. Peter gets a confused look before the door opens "Please come with us mister Romanoff." he looks up seeing two buff men likely body guards. 

Peter nods getting out of the car the body guards walking in front of him making sure the reporters stayed away from him before getting into the tower. When finally in Peter sighed with relief "finally home." 

"Welcome home Peter would you like me to inform Mr. Stark and miss Romanoff that you are here?" Friday asks 

"um.. yes please Friday right now I just want to be with мама паук" (mama spider) 

"Okay, both Mr. Stark and Miss Romanoff have been informed about you." 

"Thanks Friday." Peter replies as he walks over to the elevator about to scan his land yard. 

"Mister Romanoff!" he turns seeing Amelia "hi again Amelia!" he waves. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Amelia shakes her head "no.. um.. do you remember you'd help me with my invention?" 

Peter nods "yeah I remember. I promise I'll help you right after I go up to the penthouse and say hi to my mother." 

Amelia looks down at the ground a little upset "oh.. okay.." 

Peter noticed this panicking he says "sorry, sorry, sorry I just had a really long day and my mother helps calm me down. Promise I'll be there in thirty minutes." he gives a thumbs up smiling. 

Amelia's frown then turns into a small smile "thank you Mister Romanoff!" she exclaims before giddily go back to her lab to wait for him. 

He couldn't help but give a little laugh at how adorable she was even though she was older than him. Scanning his land yard the elevator opens and takes him up to the penthouse. 

Once getting up to the penthouse he saw his mom on the couch a bit depressed. Frowning he goes over to her hugging her from behind Natasha was about to flip the person who did that but realized it was her son "oh hey my little spider." she smiles 

"What's wrong mom? You looked depressed." 

Nat sighs "it's with all these stupid reporters, I broke my phone today just to stop the calls. I told Tony about and he's going to take care of it with Pepper but they still keep coming." 

Peter sits down beside his mother hugging her again "Don't worry mama, it'll be okay." Nat sniffs and wraps her arms around his back. "I'm glad I had you Peter, мой сладкий мальчик" (my sweet boy) 

He smiles hearing what his mother said and rubs his head against her neck "Я тебя люблю, мама" (I love you mom) 

Before pulling away from her "I hope you feel better soon, I have to get my binder off now and I promised Amelia I'd help her with an invention." Natasha laughs "alright, but come back up for dinner soon." ruffling his hair. 

~*~*~*~

Later down at Amelia's lab Peter was helping her with a invention that could grow food more plentiful without being GMOs. They finally got it to work better as when they tested it a few times the plants didn't turn out that well. 

"Okay, I think we have it at a good state let's see if it works." Peter says putting a drop on a little plant before backing away as it grew to an adult plant with tomatoes growing off it. 

"Wow.." both said in awe "It worked! It works!" she laughs hugging Peter "thank you so much Mister Romanoff!" realizing what she did she backed off clearing her throat blushing "um.. thank you for helping me Mister Romanoff." 

Peter smiles "I'm glad I could help Amelia. Let me know if you ever need help with anything else." He walks out of the lab Amelia continues to blush as he leaves she waves goodbye while leaving his cellphone starts to ring seeing that it was from Tony. 

Answering he saying "hey Uncle Tony." 

"Hey kid, me and Pepper finally came to an agreement with the media, your mom has agreed to we told her. Tomorrow you and your mom will have one press conference and after that no one should come near you both." 

"Cool! That's great, see at dinner Uncle Tony." he hangs up continuing to the elevator to go back up to the penthouse. 

~*~*~*~

The next day at the conference Peter was sitting next to Natasha while Tony stood at the podium "okay, you all know the agreement. Without any delays here is my nephew Peter Romanoff." 

The audience clapped as Tony stepped away allowing Peter to come up to the podium and the reporters start to ask questions Peter points at a woman wearing a white shirt and black pants "yes you miss." 

She puts her hand down "Yes, I think I speak for everyone when I ask this. But how would you describe Black Widow as your mother?" 

Peter thought for a moment before responding looking towards his mom before looking back at the audience "I can only say is that like any mother she cares about me and loves me a lot." 

"But what about you? How do you feel?" 

Peter shrugs responding "I feel that She's my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this story! And sticking through with me till the very end thank you for sticking with me through drama and when I was not feeling mentally right, I hoped you all enjoyed this story and hopefully stick around for my other stories as well since I have other Nat as Peter's mother stories if you'd like to read more. Again thank you very much for being on this journey with me, love you all!


End file.
